


Arguments

by iComett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Beacon Hills, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iComett/pseuds/iComett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, someone shouting 'I love you' in the middle of an argument is the most adorable thing possible.<br/>Let's test that theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! What more do you want?! Me to bow down at your feet?!" The anger cut through the words like a knife through butter, Derek flinched slightly. He'd never seen Stiles this angry. To be honest, he had never felt this angry. He had finally had enough of the teenagers runaway mouth and the constant ranting about subjects that don't effect his life.   
"WELL, THAT MIGHT BE AN IMPROVEMENT ON YOU RUINING THE PLAN! Can't you just for once in your life STICK TO THE PLAN? IT'S NOT THAT MUCH TO ASK! Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Derek screamed back at the teenager, aware of the looks Isaac and Scott were giving the two of them, but frankly, he was too peed off with Stiles to care how much of an idiot he looks like. Stiles had had a simple enough part of the plan, monitor the CCTV and ensure that no one was returning to the office block for any reason. But the teenager just had to go and leave his post for a simple set back such as a two against one fight that Derek was clearly loosing.   
Sure, the kid saved his life.   
However grateful Derek was for that small factor, he was still furious that this was the umpteenth time that Stiles had ruined a plan he had spent so long figuring out. He had managed to allow all of the werewolves trying to kill his pack, to escape. This was not acceptable, in Derek's view.   
"FINE! I'LL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS PLANS TO YOURSELF!" He could see the upset in the teenagers hazel eyes, he didn't want to be saying these words, it was clear. He watched as tears welled up in the corners of Stiles's eyes. Maybe Derek had driven him to breaking point. "YOU CAN JUST GO AND PRANCE ABOUT WITH YOUR LITTLE WEREWOLF FRIENDS WHILE I CARRY ON BEING THE ANNOYING SPAZ THAT NO ONE WANTS TO BE ANY WHERE NEAR!"  
"Stiles… I-" This wasn't what Derek had wanted, he didn't mean for Stiles to get this worked up. He had just meant to put him back in his place. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He watched helplessly as Stiles took a step backwards, running a hand through his hair as tears started to fall freely down his cheeks.   
"No. No! It's fine Derek! I just know what you really think of me! It's Perfectly all right! I'll just go and do stuff every normal teenager does! Its fine!" His voice wobbles as he speaks the last sentence, the hurt that Derek has caused is obvious and it hurts. All of the times that the two of them have been in any situation even remotely dangerous, Derek has always ensured that Stiles is safe first. This is both because of the teenagers obvious lack of werewolf powers and possibly because Derek sees him as a brother of sorts, maybe closer than that. Watching him walk away is almost painful, confusion circles the werewolf's mind. He had never become this attached to anything before. Why, all of a sudden was his head hurting so much when the last thing he expected to become attached to was now leaving?  
"Stiles… Wait-"  
"No. Give me one good reason why I should put up with your moody ass for one more minute?" Derek freezes, a reason escaped his thought track. Everything about their relationship came into question. "Go on! I'M WAITING!" The sudden rise in volume shocks Derek. Stiles really had had enough of him now.   
His mind was racing. Trying to come up with a reason. Anything.   
When all of a sudden, it clicked.  
'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Okay? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! How loud do you want me to shout it?! I can go louder if you want?"   
Silence.  
A glance to Isaac and Scott.  
Silence.  
A glance to Stiles, watching his jaw drop open.  
Silence.  
"You what?"  
"I. Love. You."  
"Come again?"  
"Stiles…"  
"One more time?"  
Trust Stiles to act like this is something that normally happens in Beacon Hills.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WAS ONLY ANGRY BECAUSE I WAS SCARED SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! Happy now?"  
A pause.  
"Eh, that'll do."  
That grin. That lopsided grin that almost never leaves that goddamned face.   
"Yeah… Not a WORD of this to ANYONE" This time aimed at Scott and Isaac. Both return quick nods and scurry away in the direction of the Loft, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.   
"You wanna make up and hug now, Sourwolf? Or you wanna sulk for the rest of your life?" Stiles's voice rings out in the half light of the morning.   
"Just get over here you idiot." Comes the reply.


End file.
